A Dragons Maid
by LittleMage1996
Summary: Virgo and Natsu's have been in a secret relationship for months now but having a sexual relation with human is one of the biggest taboos in the spirit world...Now having been banished to the human realm it's only a matter of time before she disappears forever can the dragon save his maid or will he lose her forever.
1. The Beginning

"When did it all start? When did I fall in love with this man?" These were the questions racing through a certain womans mind as she was enthralled in a night of passion with the fire dragon slayer Natsu Dragneel.

That woman wasn't Lucy, nor Lisanna nor Erza it was someone much more unlikely the Celestial Spirit Virgo was the one sprawled out on the dragon slayers bed her usually Maid out fit thrown on the floor wearing nothing but a lacey white bra and matching panties her hair pink hair stuck to her skin from the sweat and semen that covered her body

Virgo's toes curled as she let out a passionate scream of sweet relief.

 **The next morning...**

"Good morning master" Virgo said has she kissed Natsu upon the cheek and gave him a cup of coffee.  
"Thank's Virgo but please just call me Natsu" Natsu said with a smile as he pulled her into a kiss.

"I wish we could have more fun but I must be getting back to princess" Virgo said as she slipped into her maid outfit.

"Wait a minute Virgo!" Natsu called out as he grabbed her hand.

"Natsu-sama?" Virgo asked her eyes widening.

"Can't we tell someone about us what about Lucy she's my best friend and the owner of your key she deserves to know" said Natsu.

"I'm sorry Natsu but as I explained already relationships being Spirits and Humans are forbidden if word gets back to the king I could be banished and then, and then I may die" Virgo whispered that last part before she vanished.

"Why is this world so unfair!" shouted Natsu as he punched a wall.

"Hey Natsu what are you doing?" Happy asked has he flew into the open window.

"Oh hey Happy I was just working on my punch" Natsu said

"Well you keep doing that I'm gonna get some fish" said Happy flying into the kitchen

Natsu wanted to tell Happy just as much has he wanted to tell Lucy but he knew that the moment the furball heard the news the first thing he'd do his fly off and tell the guild.

"Hey! Happy I'm heading to the guild!" Natsu shouted.

"I'll come by later I want to enjoy my fishy's" Happy shotued back with his mouth stuffed with food.

Usually Natsu would run towards the guild and kick open the door yelling out his arrival but today he had to think about a few things and decided to take his time

"How long can we keep this secret and if it gets out can I save her from her faith?" were just a few of the things Natsu thought about on his walk to fairy tail.

"I wish I could see her now" Natsu whispered to himself.

"Wish and you shall recieve" came a feminie voice as a pair of slender arms wrapped around his body and a pair of lips met the back of his neck

Natsu smiled as he turned and saw the woman of his affection.

"Virgo? but how?" Natsu asked with a smile has he hugged the woman before him.

"The Princess asked me to run an errand" Virgo said with a smile.

"About I come with you and help you out" said Natsu.

"Oh yes that will be helpful" said Virgo.

"Come on then!" Natsu shouted with a smile grabbing her hand and running towards the shopping market.

Little did the two of them know a certain group of people watched them.

"AH HA! I knew something was going on" said a young blonde wearing a form fitting white shirt and blue skirt with brown boots.

"Shhh lets keep watching" said a scarlet haired woman as she kept watch.

" Is that normal?" Wendy asked

"Normally it's forbidden for a celestial spirit and human to be any more than friends but it looks like Virgo and Natsu have been a little more than just a little intimate" said Lucy.  
" We can't just jump to conclusions they probably just ran into each other" said a young man with dark blue hair wearing a cargo shorts and for some reason his shirt was gone with the wind.  
"Grays right there as to be an explanation" said Wendy.

"Come on their leaving" said Erza.

"Hey Lucy how do you feel about this I mean don't you like Natsu?" Wendy asked curiously.

"Well honestly I may have liked him a little but I thought Lisanna liked him so I took a step but I never expected him and Virgo to get together" Lucy said watching on.

The group looked up to see Natsu carrying a handful of bags.

"What the hell he never carried my bags!" shouted Lucy as she watched the scence.

With Virgo and Natsu...

"Hey Virgo is all of this nessary?" Natsu asked.

"It's what's written on the list Princess gave me" said Virgo with a smile.

"Can you come over tonight?" Natsu asked with a smile.

"Maybe I can sneak out for some punishment" said Virgo with a sultry smile.

Has the two where walking they began to tire from a long day in the heat and decided to take a break and lay beaneath a large sakura tree.

"I have a litte time before I have to return to princess" said Virgo has she straddled Natsu's waist and bought her lips to meet his own.

"Please I need you it's been so long" said Virgo Lust evident in her voice as rubbed Natsu's abs.

Suddenly a large light surrounded them and they vanished without a trace.

"We-were are we?" Natsu asked looking around

"Natsu!" shouted Virgo has she was dragged away in cuffs.

"What are you bastards doing!" shouted Natsu has he tried to give chase only to fall on his face.

Natsu looked down and saw that his feet had been cuffed together with anti-magic cuffs

"Natsu please calm down Loke said coming beside him and helping him up"

"Loke what's going on where are they taking her?!" Natsu shouted grabbing Lokes collard.

"We known what's been going on" said Loke ripping Natsu's hand off him.

"That's no reason to punish someone!" shouted Natsu.

"Do you have any idea what would have happened if you two had a child!?" shouted Loke.

"I would've taken care of him/her! I would've looked after my family not toss them in prison for falling in love!" shouted Natsu.

"Perhaps I can keep Virgo from being banished like I was before but the king won't agree to it unless you agree never to see her again outside of missions of lucy" said Loke.

"Why can't we have a relationship? you've been swooning the woman of Magnolia for years" said Natsu.  
"That's different" Loke said

"How? is it any diffrent" Natsu asked.

"Because when I was doing that I was already banished!" shouted Loke.

"I won't agree to it" said Natsu in barely a whisper.

"Natsu wake up! if you don't take this deal then you'll ruin not only your life but Virgos too and I won't let you ruin her life" said Loke.

With Virgo...

"Virgo didn't speak she knew what this was about she walked into a court room the celestial spirit king in all of his glory towered above her

"Do you know why you are here?!" the kings voice boomed

"Because I was seeing the man I love" Virgo said.

"The Celestial realm has three taboos that should never be broken!" shouted the spirit king slamming the hilt of his sword down on the ground

Virgo stayed silent has she let her king continue...

"Now! Virgo for our court today can you tell me what those three taboos are!" the king shouted in a booming voice.

Virgo took a deep breath and began.

"One! should never hurt or harm their master in anyway!" Virgo said taking a breath

"Two! never stay to long in the human realm!" Virgo shouted locking eyes with the king

"And three?" The king said not wavering a bit

"And three one should never have any sexual relationships with any human" Virgo said her voice falling silent

"So you knew the three taboos and yet you still chose to fraternize with one" the king said in a whisper like voice but thanks to his size it was still really loud.

"Do you have any words to defend yourself?" the king asked.

"All I can say in my own defense is how I fell in love" Virgo said bravely facing the king.

"Then spin your tail I'll based my judgement upon your story" said the King with a bang of his sword.

 **TO BE CONTINUED**

 **Thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed this chapter**


	2. Virgo's tale

Virgo looked around at the spirits and at the king her nerves kept her voice caught in her throat she clutched her chest and looked down at her feet taking a deep breath she looked up again and saw Loke walking in with Natsu who was smiling at her. seeing his smile washed away her nerves and reignited her confidence she took one last look at the spirit king locking eyes with him not wavering a bit taking another breath she began her tail

 **six months earlier**

A month ago fairy tail and their various allies went to war with the Alvarez empire headed by it's emperor Spriggan or as they know him Zeref the immortal wizard. Though they won that war they didn't get out without lost the hardest being the lost of their master Makarov.

Thanks to their victory fairy tail and there allies began to have a surplus of missions coming in however thanks to the damage done it was mostly search and rescue missions A rescue mission was exactly what Team Natsu was on helping the people of Hargeon rebuild their homes and digging out any survivors trapped beneath collapsed buildings

"We'll split up into two groups Gray,Wendy and myself will handle the repair work Natsu and Lucy will handle the rescue" said Erza taking command.

"Alright!" Natsu said with a smile as He and Lucy hurried over to help with the rescue.

The two of them and Happy ran towards the crashed sites and began helping everyone working together in unison to dig out and deliver them to the near by doctors.

"Hey Lucy you should summon some spirits they'd be tons of help" Happy said flying over her head carrying a an injured woman towards the doctors.

"Good idea" Lucy said pulling out her keys and summoning her spirits.

"Loke!, Taurus! and Virgo!" Lucy shouted.

MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! what do you need!" Taurus said as he came out with hearts in his eyes.

"Good morning princess" Virgo said has she was summoned with a bow.

"Hey Lucy it's been a while" said Lucy leaning against her.

"I need you three to help dig any survivors out and take them to the doctors" said Lucy giving orders to each of them.

"I'll do anything for yooooooou Lady Lucy" Taurus said with hearts in his eyes.

"Lucy ignored her spirit and went back to work.

For nearly three hours the team worked together like a well oil machine and nearly had all the buildings cleared out only one building remained

the building was a two story bakery and while it still miraculously stood the entrance was blocked off by fallen debris

"How are we gonna get in there?" Wendy asked concern evident in her voice.

"I can just burn that debris away" Natsu said taking a deep breath about to light the debris on fire.

SMACK! "Don't be an idiot do that you'd hurt any hostages that are trap inside" said Erza giving Natsu a glare.

"MA! Ma! please someone help my ma! please!" came the cry of a young child.

"Where did that voice come from?" Lucy asked.

"I think it came from the top floor" said Wendy pointing towards a cracked window.

"Happy! lets go!" shouted Natsu as he jumped into the air.

"Aye sir!" Happy called out has he flew pass and caught him before flying into the open window

Natsu looked around and saw a young boy no more than four or five with reddish-orange hair and dark eyes the child wore a pair of overalls over a blackshirt with the fairy tail symbol on the back

Remembering the boy screaming for someone to save his mom Natsu began to sniff around for a scent similar to the boys

That's when Natsu caught her scent and followed his nose to a collapsed stairway

When he arrived he saw a woman with bright orange hair tied in a braided ponytail wearing a olive green apron with a matching paper hat.

"Please sir, please help Ma" the young boy said tugging on Natsu's sleeve

"Don't worry I'll save her but we got to get you out first" said Natsu.

"No! I won't leave without ma!" the young boy said a tear coming into his eyes.

Having lost Igneel Natsu knew what the child was going through and what he will go through if he doesn't save her

"Please help ma" the young boy kept repeating as snot bubbles kept popping in his nose

Natsu pulled the child into a hug to calm him down before handing him to happy and telling him to fly him out

"Aye! sir!" Happy shouted with a salute before flying out the window.

"No! go back! go back! I can't leave mommy!" shouted the boy struggling in Happy's grip.

"Alright now I can concentrate on getting her out of here" said Natsu as he hopped down towards the woman

He bent down towards her and let out a breath he didn't know he held when he heard the faint sound of her heart beat.

Upon closer inspection Natsu realized the woman's legs were pinned under a heavy steel pillar

Taking a deep breath Natsu began to lift the pillar off her legs upon doing so the house began to shake as the house was on it's last legs and the only thing keeping it from falling was the pillar crushing the woman.

Natsu found himself at an impasse he couldn't rescue the woman without the entire building collapsing on them both

Hope came in the form of a pink haired maid has she looked down and immediately saw the problem

"Princess sent me in to come help" said Virgo jumping down to do just that.

"Your a life saver Virgo hurry and carry her out of here" said Natsu as he began lifting the pillar just enough for Virgo to pull her out without the building coming down.

Once Virgo got her out Natsu tried to slowly place the pillar back down but found that even moving an inch would cause the building to collapse.

"Is something wrong?" Virgo asked

"Just hurry out of here I can't move from this spot" said Natsu sweat beating down his forehead as he began to struggle a bit when more debris fell atop of the pillar he was holding up.

"Let me hold it you take her" Virgo said

"No just go!" Natsu shouted

"Come on you have to I'm immortal I'll just get sent back to the spirit realm to heal but you, you may die" Virgo said getting for the first time in a long time serious

"I don't give a damn if your immortal! or not! I'm a fairy tail wizard! and we don't let our friends get hurt!" Natsu shouted.

"B-But..."Just go!" Natsu screamed.

"Alright!" Virgo shouted has she lifted the woman on her back and with great agility jumped back to the top floor.

Virgo held the woman and slowly walked towards the doctors bringing the woman to her crying son

suddenly the building behind her collapsed completely

"She didn't know why, she had never been one to cry so easily but she realized a stream of tears slid down her face.

"Ma! Ma!" the boy yelled ripping away from the doctors and running to his mother.

At the sound of the screams the mother began to stir.

"A-Austin, Austin!where are you!" the woman asked in a panicked voice

"I'm right here Mama" said the boy now named Austin.

"Thank you, thank you for saving me and my son" the woman said

"It wasn't me that saved you" said Virgo looking towards the collapsed building and letting the woman down off her back

The moment the woman's feet touched the ground Virgo was off like a greyhound towards the building.

"Virgo! what's wrong!?" Lucy asked seeing her normally composed spirit acting completely out of character.

"Natsu was still inside!" Virgo shouted without stopping without looking back.

At first they didn't hear or maybe didn't process what she had said and they all looked at each other like what? but moments later they all where running towards the building...

 **Moments before the building collapsed (Natsu's pov)**

"Thank goodness Virgo came" Natsu said trying to take a step but feeling the house getting heavier

"Sorry for always causing so much trouble" Natsu whispered as he dropped the pillar causing the building to collapse around him.

 **Back with Virgo...**

"Come on! Natsu! were are you!" Virgo asked moving rocks this way and that.

"Why am I so frantic, why is my heart racing so much?" Virgo asked herself clutching her chest.

The team dug for another ten minutes before the finally found Natsu beneath the rubble a large gash across his chest.

Most people would think Lucy would be the one to run to his side in a panic and she might've if Virgo didn't beat her too it

"No, no, no you can't die because of me please don't die because of me, just please wake up, please let me know your okay" Virgo said in a low voice a tear that didn't go unnotice by the others floated down her face.

"Not because of me" Virgo whispered placing his head on her thighs and feeling for a pulse after a few moments Virgo's heart began to beat faster and faster fearing the worst another tear threatened to fall but it didn't the moment she felt that faint pulse she lit up with joy just knowing he was still alive.

"Gray carry him back lets get him to porlyusica's Wendy apply healing magic" said Erza giving out commands.

"It's my fault he's hurt cause of me" Virgo kept repeating.

"Don't be silly Virgo Natsu would never blame this on you" said Lucy giving her spirit a much needed smile that was like the sun breaking through a cloudy day.

{"Is that the moment you feel in love?"} The Spirit King asked intterupting the story.

{"No that was just the first piece of the complicated puzzle that is our love"} said Virgo with a smile and then continuing.

 **Virgo's Pov**

"Three days have passed since that and still Natsu hadn't awoken, hadn't even stirred a bit and it's all my fault" Virgo said standing at his bedside in the middle of the night.

Virgo didn't know why, hell she didn't care but for the past three nights she had been self summoning in order to come see Natsu

"Just let me lay down just for a little while" said Virgo laying down beside Natsu.

The next morning...

"What's going on? where am I?" Natsu asked looking around

"Oh it's the infirmary" Natsu said starting to remember what happend

"I better tell the others I'm okay now" said Natsu as he tried sitting up but found a weight upon his chest.

"The hell?" Natsu said as he fiannaly noticed Virgo who at some point during the night rolled over a top of him.

"It's my fault, it's my fault" Virgo kept repeating has her sleeping face was twisted.

"Don't be stupid it's not you fault" Natsu said brushing her hair out her face.

Upon hearing his voice Virgo's eyes popped open in most people waking up atop of a boy would be embarrased but the only emotion Virgo felt at that moment was pure joy tear's of happiness threatening to fall locking eyes with Natsu.

This was the first time Natsu really looked at one of Lucy's spirits and he realized that she was beautiful

"It's not your fault" Natsu repeated once again.

"It should've been me I should've been the one to..." "Don't say that!" Natsu shouted yanking her body againts his chest and looking her dead in the eyes.

"Like I told you before your my friend and I protect my friends from anything" Natsu said in a rough but caring tone.

"Thank you!, Thank you for living!" Virgo cried.

Natsu let her cry on his chest for what seemed like forever before she sat up and wiped her tears.

"Thank you again for living" said Virgo has she began to return to the spirit realm however right before she disappeared she didn't know why but she ran and kissed Natsu on the cheek and then disappeared.

Moments later Austin and his mother came into the infirmary

Natsu smiled upon seeing them

"Hello are you Natsu Dragneel?" the mother asked.

"Yes" Natsu said giving a short and simple answer.

"Thank you for saving my son!" the woman cried she and Austin pulling him into a great big hug.

"Your welcome" said Natsu with a smile.

"Please if you need anything please don't hesitate to call me in fact once the bakery gets built up I'll give you free sweets for life" said the mother.

Natsu wasn't really the type of guy who'd eat sweets but he knew that if he denied her offer and Erza found out about it she'd put his head on a pike.

"I'd love that" said Natsu with a smile.

"Alright when you visit just asked for Chastity that's my name" the woman said with a smile before picking up her child and taking him out.

!Flashback over!

"After that night I visited Natsu everyday without fail and eventually or maybe naturally we became lovers" said Virgo finising her tail

"I've heard your story! and I'll give my verdict!" shouted the Celestial King with a bang of his sword.

"I'll take any punishment" said Virgo

"You are hereby bansihed from this realm!" the Celestial King shouted as he was about to bang his sword again a voice rang out in the court room

"Wait! your majesty!" shouted Loke as he walked onto the floor.

"What are you doing Loke?" the Celestial king asked.

"This is the virgo's first offence please give her another chance if she and Natsu break off their relationship and she promises not to see him outside of missions with Lucy than surely we can forgive her and not punish her so harshly" said Loke.

"Did you hear that Virgo are you willing to take that deal?" the Celestial King asked

"Loke I thank you for trying to help but I won't take that deal" Virgo said much to everyone's shock.

"Why not?" the Celestial King questioned.

"Because I love him more than anything more than the air I breath and when someone's in love not even death would keep them from being with the one they love!" Virgo shouted.

"I see you've made you decision and mine still stands" said the Celestial King banging his sword on the floor

The moment the hilt touched the ground Natsu and Virgo both were enveloped by a bright light the two covered their eyes and realized that they arrived at the same place they were taken from.

"Virgo why didn't you take the deal now you might die" Natsu said worry in his voice.

"When loke was banished he managed to survive three years I'm not as strong as he is but I can last at least two" said Virgo.

"Then I'll spend two years trying to save you" said Natsu

"I truly do love you" said Virgo leaning over and giving Natsu a passion filled kiss on the lips

...  
After a bit of shaggin in the woods Natsu and Virgo walked hand in hand into the fairy tail guild.

Upon their entrance Lucy came marching over an angry look on her face

At that moment Natsu and Virgo realized they had jumped out the pot and into the pan.

"I told the story last time now it's your turn" said Virgo pushing him towards the enraged woman

"Your so gonna pay for this tonight" Natsu whispered

 **To be continued**

 **Whoa guys thanks for all the support I'm glad you liked that first chapter and I hope you enjoy this one too**


	3. Apologies and Smiles

**here's another chapter for your enjoyment hope you like it**

Virgo faced the spirit king and got her punishment and now it was Natsu's turn to get his at the hands of his best friend Lucy Heartfillia whom wore her form fitting white halter top you know the one with the blue cross down the middle and no sleeves a blue skirt with a brown belt which was really more to hold her whip and keys than to keep her skirt from falling a pair of knee high black boots completed the ensemble.

Much like Virgo before Natsu looked around at the faces of his fellow fairy tail members but none of the confused faces they'd showed could compared the look of disappointment and betrayal that she, Lucy Heartfillia showed on her face.

Natsu gave her encouragement when she faced her judgement in front of the people she considered family it's only natural that she'd do the same and that's just what she did when she grabbed his hand to let him know that no matter what she'd be on his side contract be damned!

"L-Luc

"Stop right now just stop" Lucy said trying to walk pass

"Wait! Lucy let me explain!" Natsu said trying to grab her hand.

"Just leave me alone!" Lucy said as she yanked her hand away and ran out the guild.

"Lucy! wait!" Natsu shouted

"Go after her I'll be waiting right here until you get back" Virgo said with a smile has she let go of his hand and gave him a peck on the cheek.

With that Natsu took off after his best friend.

 **A few minutes later**

"Lucy!, Lucy!" Natsu called out following her scent all the way to a large Sakura Tree the same Sakura Tree he uprooted and took to her when she couldn't attend the festival because she had fell ill with a cold

Taking a deep breath he sat beside her and just sat there has she cried and cried not because he didn't no what to say not because he was nervous but because he wanted her to let out her emotions the way she knows how they just sat together beneath the Sakura tree.

After she cried till her tears dried up Lucy looked at Natsu with eyes full of water and said why her

"Come again?" Natsu said

"Don't play dumb I know you heard me I just want to know why her!" Lucy screamed

She may have told Erza and the others that she had moved on that she'd take a step back for Lisanna that the relationship between them would remain platonic however deep down she knew that was a lie and though they said no words they knew it too...

"What do you mean by why her?" Natsu asked

"I mean! why her! why did you notice her! why did you fall in love with her!, why not me! why her! I've loved you all this time!, ever since you saved me from phantom! I've loved you! but you never noticed me! you never fell in love! with me! Even though I tried to deny it when people said that we too made a cute couple, that we would one day end up together deep down I hoped no I prayed they were right" said Lucy nearly loosing her breath after saying all of that with out pausing to take a breath.

"I'll apologize for getting Virgo kicked out of the spirit realm and I'll apologize for not telling you about our relationship but I'll never apologize for falling in love!" Natsu screamed at Lucy

Lucy took a step back her heart race for as long has Lucy knew Natsu he'd never once yelled at her he always comforted her always made her feel better and here she was yelling at him trying to make him feel bad when all he ever did was tried to make life comfortable for her

A Tear began to slide down her face and she whispered a tear filled "I'm sorry" as she tried to walk past him only for him to grab her arm.

"Let me finish" said Natsu

Lucy looked up at him and he wiped a tear from her eyes

"I won't apologize for falling in love with Virgo and I won't apologize for falling in love with you" said Natsu.

"W-Wait you love me?" Lucy said shocked.

"Yes of course I do but the way I love you and the way I love Virgo is different"

"different how?" Lucy asked calming down.

"I-I I don't really know I'm new to this sort of stuff I didn't even notice love until Virgo came around and showed me it I can't tell you how it's different but it just feels different to me" said Natsu

"I'm sorry for flipping out like that I had no right will you ever forgive me?" Lucy asked

"How could I not forgive my best friend?" Natsu asked with his signature smile.

"Natsu please carry me back to the guild" said Lucy.

"Sure" Natsu said with a smile has he bent down for her to climb on his back.

"Oh Natsu" Lucy said in a voice as a dark aura filled the air making Natsu choke.

"Y-Yes Lucy" Natsu said genuinely scared.

"If you hurt her I'll kill you" Lucy said.

"If I hurt her I'd probably kill myself" Natsu said

The two of them shared a laugh and began talking about this and that...

* * *

 **When** they arrived at the guild Virgo immediately ran over wit h a smile seeing that they worked through their emotions a smile adorned her face when she attempted to show Natsu and Lucy her guild mark on her hand in red so she'd match both of them in some way but unfortunately their attention was blocked by two figures no taller than six inches dueling a top of the bar and the members of the guild taking bets on whose gonna win.

"Uh Virgo what's going on?" Lucy asked.

"What ever it is it looks cool!" Natsu shouted getting excited about to run over but was stopped by a cold gaze upon the back of his neck

Natsu turned around and saw Virgo standing in front of him holding her hand up showing him her guild mark with a pout on her face.

"AWW! I'm sorry! I really didn't notice please don't be mad at me" Natsu said apologizing profusely

"Your supposed to notice things like that you idiot!" Lucy berated hitting Natsu over the head.

Virgo smiled at Natsu before telling him to go ahead and watch the figures fighting

"Your the best!" Natsu shouted in joy as he ran over to the figures.

"So what is the story behind the figures?" Lucy asked

"You remember Austin that boy we saved?" Virgo asked.

"Yeah he was such a little cutie" Lucy said with a smile.

"He unlocked his magic a few months ago and after practicing and practicing he ran over here to show Natsu he wanted to wait for you to get back but I convinced him other wise" said Virgo with a smile.

"Come on Virgo! come watch this it's so cool!" Natsu said in a loud voice.

"Here I come" Virgo said walking over towards him.

"Usually he'd call my name" said Lucy self doubt and jealously seeping in

"Hey Lucy you too"

Lucy looked up to see who said it and standing there holding his hand out to her was Natsu with his signature grin on his face.

At that moment any doubt any jealously Lucy had was washed away as she smiled at him and took his hand.

Virgo watched the two with a smile of her own because people who fight and argue with each other but at the end of the day will love and protect each other are usually called lovers but they could also be called best friends...

Virgo just seemed to blend right in to the daily routine of fairy tail as she walked around and talked to everyone but then a single question turned everything upside down.

"Hey Virgo now that your here who will you stay with?" Happy asked as he floated pass her eating a fish

"What do you mean she'll live with me duh" said Lucy.

"There's hardly room in that small apartment Lucy let her live at Fairy Hills" said Erza giving her suggestion..

"But I was hoping to live with Natsu" Virgo said has if it was the most natural thing in the world.

"What! come on Happy we got to get the house ready!" shouted Natsu as he ran out the guild.

"Aye sir!" Happy shouted flying after him.

"Stripper!, Metal Head!, Man! You too!" Natsu shouted above his shoulder.

Who you calling! Stripper/Metal Head!" Gray and Gajeel shouted at the same time as they followed him out.

"I'm a man!" Elfman shouted also following...

Virgo smiled at Natsu's antics before turning back towards the bar to order a drink but from both sides she was grabbed.

"Princess, Lisanna what are you doing?" Virgo asked.

"No way you'll where that maid outfit everyday" said Lucy.

"Yeah your living in our world now it's time for some shopping" Lisanna said.

"But Princess I like this maid outfit and I've never been shopping" said Virgo.

"Don't worry I'll pick out the clothes you just try them on" said Lucy with a laugh.

"Virgo here's your drink!" Mira said placing it on the counter.

Virgo tried reaching for it but the moment her fingertips brushed the glass she was being dragged away.

"No time for drinks while the boy's are helping Natsu with his project were helping you with your wardrobe" said Lisanna

"Sounds like fun" said Levy as she followed them out.

"I could do some shopping myself" said Erza also following them.

"I should ask her how she did it maybe with Virgo-san's help Gray-sama would be mine!" Juvia shouted as she followed them out.

"Darn it why did Kianna pick today of all days to be sick now I can't go" said Mira with a pout.

"Miss Strauss my bakery also serves drinks I'm quite skilled at bar-tending I can take over for you" said Chasity with a smile.

"Your the best!" Mira squealed hurrying after them

"Chasity would you like your son to join the guild?" Wakaba asked with a smile.

"I'll agree to let him join if I can join to and had my bakery to it" said Chasity with a smile

"Hahahah Deal but what about your bakery in Hargeon?" Wakaba asked.

"Over in Hargeon Austin had no one his age to play with and no one to look up to here he has both the former in little Asuka and the latter Natsu" said Chasity

"Is that the only reason?" Cana asked with a mischievous smile.

"Well to tell the truth when I first came to this town to thank Natsu for saving us all the citizens looked like dollar signs" said Chasity with a Mischievous smile of her own.

"HAHAHAHA I like you!" laughed Wakaba giving her a quick smack on the rear.

"Don't be a pervert old man!" Cana berated.

"Hey Cana why didn't you go with them?" Chasity asked.

"I got beer to drink!" Cana shouted with a smile has she picked up another barrel.

"You know I used to be quite the drinker myself before I had Austin" Chasity said in a challenging tone.

"Oh your on" said Cana.

"Austin is staying over Bisca's tonight so this is a rare opportunity for me to really cut loose" said Chasity.

Makarov slide them both two mugs full

The two of them shared a look at each other grabbed their mugs and began chugging...

 **To be continued**

(Here's another chapter for your enjoyment hope you like it)


	4. Happenings

**808**

After hours of shopping Virgo and the girls all walked together to Natsu's house each of them carrying five or more bags in fact they had so many bags Lucy had to summon a few spirits to help carry them.

When Natsu ran off telling her the house wasn't ready to move into Virgo thought it just meant he was coming to clean it up a bit but the building she stood in front of with wide eyes was no longer the small little house they used to get together in.

Instead what she saw was a ranch style red brick house with a big wide open beige deck that wrapped perfectly around the tree that once rose through the middle of the small home the tire swing that hung off the tree was instead replaced by a white swing bench looking

"Well don't just stand there come inside " said Natsu standing in the door way.

With Virgo leading the way the group of woman walked up the porch

"Virgo cover your eyes" said Natsu.

"O-Okay" Virgo said quickly covering her eyes.

"No peaking" said Natsu

"I'm not" Virgo said in a playful tone.

"You are aren't you?" Natsu asked going behind her and using his own hands to cover her eyes just to make sure she doesn't peak.

"OHHH I can't wait to see it" Mira squealed

"The rest of you stay out here no one's seeing it until Virgo see's it first" said Natsu leading Virgo in and slamming the door on their faces.

"If no one's seen it yet where's Gajeel and the others?" asked Levy looking around.

"Were standing right here shrimp" said Gajeel

"When you guys get here big bro?" Lisanna asked genuinely curious.

"We've been here the whole time how did you not see us?" Gray asked.

"Don't worry gray-sama Juvia noticed you" said a happy blue-nette" named Juvia has she hung off Gray's neck.

 **Meanwhile inside**

Word's couldn't describe how she felt about what she saw the floors had a polished wooden finish out in the living with a small brick fire place a well has a large sofa that was a burgundy color

"Please show me the rest of the house" Virgo said.

Though she tried to hide it Natsu could hear the amazement in her voice.

"Come on" said Natsu recovering her eyes and taking her into the kitchen.

The kitchen wasn't anything special it looked like every other kitchen an island in the middle for preparing meals four stove tops and an oven a large white fridge and brown cabinets that stretched along the wall.

But what caught her eye in the kitchen was the chandelier that hung over the small breakfast nook a chandler of made of glass from the building that collapsed on Natsu swung above the table.

"Go ahead and turn it on" said Natsu with a smile.

Virgo happily did just that turning the light on with a smile on her face.

"Take a closer look at the pull-string" said Natsu as he hugged her from the back.

"Thank you" Virgo said turning around and crying tear's of happiness into his chest.

"How did you do it how' did you get my key?" Virgo asked.

"Don't thank me it's a gift from Lucy to you" said Natsu laying a kiss upon her forehead.

"Virgo pouted at the forehead kiss and turned away looking back over her shoulder with a lustful face.

"I see what you want" Natsu said.

"What then?" Virgo asked in a lustful tone.

"This" Natsu said pulling her into a heated kiss.

The two stumbled about until they stumbled into the front door Natsu reached back locking it with a click.

The mages waiting outside her the click and began walking away realizing that they wouldn't be seeing the house today.

Taking control Natsu lifted her off the ground and gripped her bubble shaped butt and began walking towards the back rooms

Virgo wrapped her hands around his strong neck and her slender thighs around his well built torso

"I love you so much" said Natsu laying her a top of a large king size bed with sheets soft as a cloud their kissing got more aggressive as they were both heated up

The two were forced to separate due to lack of breath.

"That was well over due" said Virgo with a smile as she turned around.

"It really was" said Natsu as he began to unfasten the buttons on the back of her maid uniform

Click

The first click showed a bit of shoulder as the uniform drooped down.

Click

The second click made the collar drop off her shoulders completely and barely hang off her ample breast which were usually smothered by the outfit but when they are given space to bloom Virgo's chest was equal to Erza's.

Click.

The third and final click completely undid the top of her uniform as it fell down onto the floor leaving her in nothing but a pair of lacy pink bra and a black skirt.

Virgo began to pull off her skirt but before she could unfasten and drop her skirt Natsu stopped her and kissed her ear before whispering.

"Leave them on"

Virgo smiled at him and kissed him again.

"Let me pleasure you" Natsu said has he leaned her back onto the bed and lifted her legs up in the air slowly and sensually pulling off her panties kissing her legs and thighs every step of the way.

Natsu laid Virgo back as he spread her legs and gave it a test lick.

"UGH!" Virgo moaned at that feeling of his tongue that tongue that's as bought her to so many orgasms' since that first night

"Give me your juices" Natsu said pinching her clit and rubbing her pussy

"Y-You have t-to earn it" Virgo said her heart breathing heavier and heavier

Taking that has a challenge Natsu speed up his efforts making them a bit more aggressive nibbling and sucking her pussy until those pink lips were red and swollen

"D-Don't stop" Virgo said gripping Natsu's hair and shoving him deeper end.

"How does it taste my pussy taste good?" Virgo asked.

Natsu didn't answer and just kept working his magic tongue and his powerful fingers that ran in and out of her desperate to get the melted marshmallow prize.

"I guess you can't talk with a mouth full of cunt" Virgo said yanking his hair even tighter

Suddenly Natsu stopped his tonguing and shoved three fingers knuckle deep into her twitching twat making her moan in satisfaction has she arched her back and with hazy vision she came all over the invading fingers in fact she came so much and so strongly that it began to drip onto the bed below her cheeks.

Once done with that task Natsu began to travel up her body landing kisses on her belly button, her elbows, rubbing her thighs, suckling on her nipples and nibbling on her ear

P-P-Put it in please put it in me" Virgo said with a moan.

"You know I will" said Natsu has he lined his elongated member up to her swollen lips teasingly rubbing the tip against them with the promise of entry only to pull back.

He kept doing this over and over until Virgo finally decided enough was enough! And grabbed him by the neck pulling him close to her body and forcing his member to spread her folds the two shared a heated kiss as Natsu began to slowly thrust into her.

Virgo's moans got louder the harder he fucked her breast bounced with each collision of their hips

What Virgo and Natsu and doing wasn't fucking...no fucking his something you do when you get drunk at a bar this was something else this was Passion, this was Trust, this was Love, this was Sex.

Virgo and Natsu shared a deep kiss as Natsu filled her with his seed

The two of them lay side by side basking in the afterglow of their sex session.

"That was great" said Natsu.

Virgo could only nod in agreement.

* * *

 **After** a few more rounds Natsu and Virgo decided to head to the guild but first they had to change clothes because the ones they wore smelt of musk and sex

"Let's take this opportunity for you t o show me your new outfits" said Natsu with a smile.

Virgo's eyes lit up at that the first thing she wanted to do was show him her new outfits but the surprise she was shown completely wiped her memory of that little plan.

Walking out into the deck to grab the bags the fashion show began.

"Can't have a fashion show without music" Natsu said with a laugh as he put on a song.

"Yeah your right" said Virgo as she grabbed some bags and ran to the back.

Has the beat of the music began to drop Virgo came out from the back room with a sway of her hips wearing a tight long white dress around her body that had a black diamond around the cleavage with strings running through it that connected at the back keeping the dress from falling

Completing the outfit was a pair of black open toed heels.

"How does this one look?" Virgo said with a twirl giving a girlish giggle.

"It looks great on you!" Natsu shouted giving applause

"Who picked that one out?" Natsu asked.

"It was Lisanna's pick" said Virgo with a smile has walked towards the back.

The next outfit was a pair of black daisy dukes and a red form fitting shirt button up shirt that had the sleeves removed with a pair of black fingerless gloves, a black mesh hat and some black boots as well has a pair of knee high socks that were white with red stripes.

"Let me guess Lucy picked that one out?" Natsu said.

"Yes Princess has great taste in clothes" said Virgo.

"It looks great on you" said Natsu

"Virgo leaned over and planted a kiss on Natsu's cheek before going to change her clothes again.

This time she came back wearing an aqua blue bikini that really emphasized her lovely thighs and her twin peaks sitting upon her chest what really made this particular bikini special was the transparent cuffs that graced her wrist.

"If you couldn't tell this was the favorite of Juvia's" Virgo said

"It's lovely" said Natsu.

"Thank you" said Virgo before walking down the hall with a sway of her hips this way and that going into the back room

When Virgo came out again Natsu immediately knew who picked out her current outfit it was obviously Levy in an attempt to be more reserved

But the white turtle neck hugged her body in such a way that it made her breast even more noticeable and the tight black jeans she picked out made it all but impossible not to stare at her ass. And the black glasses she was told to wear to complete the outfit only succeeded in bringing out Virgo's beautiful blue eyes.

"There's one more" said Virgo going to the back.

"I can't wait and by the way this looks great on you" said Natsu.

"Levy would love to hear you say that" said Virgo with a cute giggle as she went to the back.

When she came back again Natsu was slack-jawed as she came out wearing a very revealing black leather outfit with a criss cross design across the breast and leather cups that just hung from her nipples a pair of long knee high boots and elbow high gloves decorated her appendages and the back did little to cover her ass only having enough material to cover her private parts. Leaving the rest of her ass out for the rest to see.

MMMMMM! "Virgo said speaking through the ball gag lodged in her mouth

"Calm down, calm down" Natsu kept chanting

"I guess you like it then" said Virgo spinning around and showing the back.

"Y-Yeah but who picked that one out?" asked Natsu

"Well…

Hours earlier during shopping.

"Hey Virgo do you have anything in particular you want to get?" Levy asked.

"Nothing really I've worn an maid out fit all my life the only time I took it off was for the beach or water sports so I don't really have any thing" Virgo said in an apologetic tone

"Are you sure?" Lucy asked.

Ye just as she was about to say yes she had an idea of what she wanted

"I want a punishment outfit" said Virgo as if it was the most natural thing"

"Uh what!" most of the girls there asked with a tilt of their heads all but Erza who's eyes lit up like a fire cracker and grabbed Virgo's shoulders.

"Don't worry Virgo I promise I'll get you the best punishment outfit!" shouted Era before she ran off.

"And after that we met up with her on the way home and she gave me this" said Virgo

"Wait what about Mira's" Natsu asked.

"She told me to save it and that it was for a special occasion" said Virgo.

"I can't wait to see it" said Natsu.

"I can't wait to show you said Virgo.

"Let me change and we can get to the guild" Virgo said.

"Aw I like that outfit" said Natsu.

"Maybe you'll punish me tonight "said Virgo with a suggestive wink

After a few minutes the outfit chosen for today which was Lucy's daisy duke outfit the two of them decided to head to the guild an upon arrival they met with a strange sight as Gildarts had a starting match with Chasity

"I guess I should explain to you too what's going on even if you locked us out your house" said Lucy in a kind tone as she walked over to them

While you and Virgo were doing what you were doing something else happened here.

Hours earlier at fairy tail.

After leaving Natsu's house Gray, Erza, Lucy and the gang walked to the guild to find both Chasity and Cana passed out on the ground with Wendy desperately trying to heal them before they both died of alcohol poisoning.

The natural reaction would be to see if they were both alright but the first reaction they had was trying to figure how who exactly this woman was that could match Cana mug for mug

"Hahah wow you're the only person besides Bacchus that can drink like a champ!" Cana shouted in a drunken slur.

"It's in my blood I come from a long line of drinkers and just to let you know I went easy on you" said Chasity.

"I'd love to drink with the rest of your family" said Cana.

Suddenly the town started to shake as the buildings were rearranged this way and that making a path straight to the doors of fairy tail.

"What's going on?" Chasity asked.

"It's the Gildarts shift" said Wakaba.

"Did you just say Gildarts, as in Gildarts Clive?" Chasity asked.

"Yeah? You know the old man?" Cana asked drinking yet another mug.

"He's my. He's my bro..."Chasity?" came a voice from the doors interrupting her before she could finish.

"Chasity looked up and locked eyes with Gildarts, he returned the stare and they both began to walk towards each other until they were looking into each other's eyes neither of them moving a muscle just studying the other.

"Chasity is that really you?" Gildarts asked a tear in his eye.

"Yes Big bro it's me we finally found each other" Chasity cried jumping into his arms for a hug.

"What happened to you, you just disappeared" said Gildarts.

"Wait did you just say brother?" Cana asked in shock.

"Wait you didn't tell your guild mates about me" Chasity asked giving him a glare.

"I just never had the time to talk about my past" said Gildarts trying to look away but everywhere he looked her eyes were there.

Back to standard time

"What the hell! Gildarts as a sister!" Natsu shouted about to faint but in surprise but Virgo managed to steady him.

After Natsu's outburst Gildarts suddenly snapped away from his sister's gaze and began walking towards him.

Natsu fearing for his life quickly hid behind Cana.

"Don't use me as a shield you jerk!" Cana screamed hitting him over the head with her mug.

"He won't destroy you to get to me" said Natsu

Gildarts walked towards Natsu and suddenly he got into a bowing position and began to thank him profusely.

"Thank you for saving my sister" Gildarts said before taking a deep breath and standing up.

Suddenly Natsu was flying through the air when Gildarts hit him with an uppercut.

"How dare you use my daughter as a human shield!" shouted Gildarts sending Natsu flying with an upper cut.

"I'll go tend to his wounds" said Virgo walking towards the defeated body of Natsu.

"Did you just say daughter?" Chasity asked giving Gildarts a glare.

With Virgo and Natsu.

"You really did get hit hard" said Virgo wiping some blood off him.

"I'll get him back later I was distracted thinking about the fact he had a sister" said Natsu.

"Do you want me to punish him?" Virgo asked innocently.

"NO besides he'd probably like it" Natsu said whispering the last part.

"Hey I got an idea lets go on a mission to commemorate your first day at the guild" said Natsu with a smile.

"I'd love to go on a job ever since I left the Spirit world I hadn't needed to use my magic I'll love to go on a mission with you" said Virgo with a smile.

"Alright!" Natsu shouted has he run to the mission board and grabbed the first mission he saw.

A mission to exterminate a group of bandits hiding out an abandoned factory over is Bosco.

"Hey Virgo how about this one?" Natsu asked showing her the poster.

"It's great" said Virgo and then giving him a kiss in which Natsu returned.

"What the hell Natsu as a Girlfriend!" Gildarts shouted as he was about to faint in surprise but was steadied by Chasity and Cana.

"Well what are we waiting for?" said Natsu grabbing Virgo's hand and running out the door.

"Wait! Natsu explain how it happened!" shouted Gildarts.

"I'll tell you when I get back!" Natsu shouted

 **To be continued**

* * *

 **I hoped you enjoyed that Chapter and I hope you look forward to the next one when Natsu takes Virgo on her first job as an official member of the guild**

 **I suppose I should explain the 808 at the top left hand corner that's my way of saying warning there's a lemon in this chapter**

 **oh and I accidently wrote Makarov in the previous chapter when I stated before that he was ten feet under so I edited that one and decided to post a double chapter today as an apology**

 **Thanks for reading and look forward to the next one**


	5. Virgo's First Mission already goes wrong

With Widened eyes Virgo looked out the window of the train pointing to this and that as they flew past.

I never knew these trains were so fast this is the first I m riding one said Virgo her excitement clear in her voice.

Hey Natsu look at this Virgo said turning around only to find him sprawled out on the seat his face green trying to keep himself from upchucking.

Virgo smiled at his actions has she laid his head upon her thighs and combed her hand through his pink locks.

You silly boy why take a train if you hate it so much said Virgo.

Well isn t obvious? Natsu asked looking up at her.

No, why? Virgo asked trying to stay focused on him while watching the scenery fly past her.

Because I want to give you a chance to experience the world as much has you can I want to give you the best experiences said Natsu with a smile.

This is why I love you said Virgo with a smile as she bent over and gave him a quick peck on the lips.

I ll go through hell for you said Natsu.

You don t have to do that just stay with me said Virgo

I promise I won t leave you said Natsu.

That s all I ask said Virgo with a smile.

"I'll protect you from the world" Natsu whispered before slowly falling a sleep

"I know you will" said Virgo has she looked out the window excited for her first job.

* * *

 **After** riding the train for another half hour the two of them arrived in Bosco.

When they arrived the city was still mostly destroyed like no one has ever tried to rebuild something obviously wasn't right here.

"Are you the wizards?" said a mysterious hooded figure with a gruffy voice.

Before they could answer the figure beckoned them to follow

The two of them looked at each other and decided to follow after the figure.

"This person smells familiar to me" Natsu whispered to Virgo.

"Lets keep our guards up" Virgo whispered back.

"Were here" said the figure leading them to an open field that was filled with hundreds of tents

"Why is everyone in a tent why don't they rebuild the town?"

"Come with me and you'll see why" said the hooded figure as he lead them towards the valley of tents

When they got closer they saw the harsh conditions and where sickened by them.

"Most of the children are so small and frail you can count their ribs, the elderly are quick to sicken with their weak immune systems the only food we can get is what we catch our selves" said the figure.

"What about the council don't they bring food to disaster victims?" Virgo asked.

"Yeah usually but any food and medicine that is supposed to come to us is robbed by the bandits I talked about in the request form" the hooded figure.  
"Didn't anyone try to get the stuff back?" Natsu asked his hand tightening into a fist

"Did anyone try to get it back?" the hooded figure asked as the wind picked up and blew his hood off.

"I did!" shouted the man whose hood feel off revealing purple hair with graying streaks sewn through it and a thick gray beard with an eye-patch

"And this is what they did to me they took my eye!" the man shouted turning around and lifting his eye-patch.

"I knew you looked familiar your Bora from back when I first met Lucy" said Natsu.

"Please don't talk about the past like it's an upcoming movie at least not around here the past is a poor spot for most of the people around here" "  
"Don't worry we'll get your food back" said Natsu.

"You'll help me even though we were enemies in the past?" Bora asked.

"I'm not helping you I'm helping them" said Natsu pointing to the citizens

"I couldn't help but notice the lack of young women in this community" said Virgo.

"Because the leader of the bandits takes them for entertainment" said Bora.

"You said it was the abandoned factory right?" Natsu asked a look of rage on his face as he began walking towards that direction.

"Virgo followed after him her face just has twisted in anger and disgust.

* * *

 **When** they arrived at the factory entrance there were no time for a plan of attack they had to do it now they had to save the kidnapped woman and help the people of Bosco.

"Where are they!" Natsu shouted busting the door down

Suddenly without warning the floor beneath their feet opened up dropping Virgo and Natsu down below...

Virgo was the first to awake Natsu was expectedly stil unconscious after taking the brunt of the fall.

"looks like were still alive" said Natsu beginning to stir.

"Thank goodness your awake" said Virgo.

"Yeah that was a long fall" said Natsu

"We seem to be in some sort of maze" said Virgo looking around at the multiple hall's that seemed to be endless.

"You fools are right this is a maze constructed by me" said a mysterious yet playful voice

"Who are you!?" Natsu asked

"I'm the leader of the bandits" said the mysterious voice.

"Leader?" Virgo asked.

"Yep my name is Nora Galloway and if you want my maids back then you'll have to impress me" said Nora before her voice cut out...

"Guess that means get out the maze" said Natsu has he and Virgo began their journey

The two of them had been walking for nearly an hour they had and still they weren't able to find the way out.

"Hey Natsu can't you use your senses to find away out of here?" Virgo asked.

"No it's sealed tightly no air or sound is getting through I can't find the exit" said Natsu.

"Natsu you here that?" Virgo asked coming to a stop.

"Yeah I here it" said Natsu

Suddenly a giant boulder came tumbling after them.

The two stop for a moment before running for their lifes.

"DAMN! CLICHE!" Virgo and Natsu shouted has they ran as fast has they could away from the boulder.

"Virgo! use your magic open a hole" Natsu suggested

"Good idea" said Virgo has she bent down to open a hole up.

"What the? what's happening?" Virgo asked.

"What's the matter Virgo?" Natsu asked.

"My magic...It's not working!" Virgo shouted in a panicked voice.

"Then let me handle this!" shouted Natsu lighting his fist aflame with lighting cackling around.

"Lighting flame dragons thundering hammer!" shouted Natsu punching the boulder and shattering it into pieces shards of flames and lighting flying every which way.

Natsu stood in front of Virgo taking the brunt of the attack so she wouldn't get hurt.

"Hey Virgo do you know what happened?" Natsu asked going to comfort her

"No I'll try again" said Virgo trying to open up a hole in the floor.

"But again it didn't work"

"Lets talk to Loke about it when we get back but first I have to deal with them" said Natsu.

"Virgo looked up to see what he was referring to" and saw three hounds that looked straight from hell they seemed to be skinless pups that had glowing red eyes and a small flame at the end of their tails.

"Get em" Nora's voice echoed

The hell hounds snapped and bit at them trying to do major damage.

"Fire Dragons Roar!" Natsu shouted sent a powerful flame and disintegrated all three hell hounds.

"Stay close to me you don't have your magic now so you can't protect yourself" said Natsu.

Virgo was at a cross roads on one hand she was glad Natsu was being so protective but on the other she was upset that she was so useless.

" I should've know the great Natsu Dragneel wouldn't be stopped by simple hounds of hell" said Nora

"Nothing you through at me will slow me down!" shouted Natsu.

"Fu, Fu, Fu Don't go counting your Ducks before they hatch" said Nora with a tone that said she meant business.

"Wait isn't the phrase don't count your Chickens before they hatch?" Natsu asked.

"Yeah" Virgo simply said

"S-Shut up!" Nora shouted before her voice cut out.

"Why am I powerless" Virgo asked herself.

"I don't know but I'll protect you" said Natsu.

"Thanks" said Virgo with a smile.

* * *

 **Meanwhile at Fairy Tail...**

The guild was has per usual loud and rowdy Austin was showing the mages his magic to bring dolls to live and his mom Chasity was catching up with her brother Gildarts the new master Erza was busy with council work trying to help Jellal and his guild become official their crimes wiped from the records after their efforts in the war.

Lucy looked upon the guild and smiled this was the fairy tail she knew the fairy tail she loved.

"Hey Princess long time no see" said Loke appearing out of nowhere.

"I see you summoned yourself again" said Lucy with a sigh.

"Yeah hey where's Natsu and Virgo?" Loke asked.

"Went on a mission" said Lucy.

"They did what?!" Loke asked.

"Went on a mission" said Lucy.

"This isn't good" said Loke with a shaking head.

"What's the matter?" Lucy asked.

"A Celestial Spirit's power comes from the Spirit realm so someone who is kicked out will expectedly lose their power" said Loke.

"Really?" Lucy asked.

"I didn't use ring magic for the aesthetics luckily Natsu is with her" said Loke.

"I'm sure they'll ask you about it" said Lucy.

 **Meanwhile back with Virgo and Natsu.**

The two of them had continued walking the maze and though they were making pretty good process most of the monsters sent after them were much to weak for Natsu and the traps were easily avoided.

"I have a feeling that Nora is watching us from somewhere" said Virgo.

"Yeah I agree" Natsu said looking around for any signs of surveillance not noticing that he stepped on a trap he didn't notice but Virgo did.

"Natsu look out!" shouted Virgo has she pushed Natsu down.

"I saved you this time" said Virgo her eyes getting heavy her heart beginning to slow to slow rhythmic beats.

"No Virgo come on wake up" said Natsu said trying to shake her.

"My oh my looks like she was hit by the poisonous dart" said Nora.

"Give me the cure!" shouted Natsu a burst of heat rolling off his body.

"If you want the cure then come to me" said Nora before her voice faded out.

"Don't worry Virgo I'm getting you out of here I'll save you I promised to protect you" Natsu said has he lifted her piggyback style.

 **"To be continued**

 **Hope you enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for the next.**


	6. Through the Maze

**An** hour has already passed since Virgo was poisoned and she was getting worst by the minute she couldn't even talk without her breathing going wild and her body was covered in hives another symptom she had was that she had extreme chills despite the fact that it was extremely hot.

"Natsu...Just leave me here I'll be okay" Virgo said forcing a smile.

"Don't be dumb I won't leave you and you won't die I'll get you that antidote" Natsu said his fist clenching an unclenching.

"No forget about me rescue them get that city back their food and medicine " Virgo said her breathing getting heavier and heavier her eyes starting to dift to sleep.

"Uh oh looks like she's getting worse and worse" Nora's voice came through the speakers

"You'll pay for this" Natsu said unable to hide his anger or more like not wanting to hide it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa there buddy don't go blaming this crap on me you set the trap off" shouted Nora

"You put it there in the first place" Natsu shot back.

"Touche" Nora said before cutting off.

"Come on Virgo lets get you out of here the chance to escape will come I just know it...It has to" Natsu whispered that last part as he carried her through maze.

How long had they been navigating the maze they had no way to know they didn't even no if it was still the same day yet alone the same time of day.

Virgo had been worse and worse Natsu was getting more and more desperate.

"NORA!" Natsu shouted so loudly that the entire maze shook.

"What!" Nora shouted.

"Give me the antidote" Natsu whispered.

"If I just give it to you this would all be pointless" said Nora.

"If you don't give it to me you won't live at the end of this" said Natsu in a menacing tone.

"Nat-Natsu"

"Please tell princess I'm sorry" Virgo said her skin beginning to turn purple.

No!" Natsu shouted as he ran and ran destroying the monsters that came after him leaving a trail of destruction in his wake.

And then Natsu found himself at another dead end his hope lost

"I can't save you?...That is fine...There is nothing stopping me from joining! you!" Natsu shouted has his body began to heat up to extreme degrees.

"Fire Dragons Detena!...

Suddenly a foot kicked him in the face stopping his suicide attack and sending him flying into the wall.

"You can do that or I can do this" Natsu looked to see who said those words and saw Bora giving Virgo an injection.

Natsu's blood started to boil thinking it was something bad but when her hives started to disappear and her breathing while not to normal was better than before.

"What happened what did you do?" Natsu asked.

"It's not a cure it only slow's down the progress" said Bora.

"I still have to get us out of here" said Natsu.

"You can leave that to me to" said Bora.

"You've become a good man" Natsu said has he lifted Virgo up and walked behind him as Virgo lead the way.

"Natsu?" Virgo stirred in her sleep.

"Don't worry Virgo I'm here I'll always be right here" said Natsu trying to reassure her.

"I love you for that" Virgo said in a small voice.

With Bora's familiarity of the maze and Natsu's strength they circumnavigated the area quickly.

"Hey! your cheating no one said you could get help!" Nora's voice shouted over the intercom.

"No one said they couldn't either" Said Bora with a stern face.

"Bora I'll take your other eye out if you come here" said Nora.

"Is that so you are a dangerous person even if your an idiot" said Bora with a hearty chuckle.

 **Meanwhile in fairy tail.**

"Miss Chasity can I have a cup cake" asked little Asuka standing on her tip toes to see over the newly built bakery counter.

"Of course what flavor?" Chasity asked smiling down at the small girl.

"Um, Uh... "Get Double Choc-late Swirl it's mom's best one" said Austin as he walked over.

"Double Choc-late Swirl?" Asuka asked with a tilt of her head.

"Here you go it's Milk Chocolate and White chocolate mixed together and whisked into a Swirl pattern" said Chasity with a smile.

"I'll try it now" said Asuka has she took a big bite getting frosting all over her face.

"Here's a napkin sweetie" said Chasity holding out a napkin for Asuka to grab.

"Hey has anyone seen Lucy?" Chasity asked looking around the guild.

One by one the guild members shook their heads and said no.

Where was Lucy well...

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Loke asked has he lead Lucy through the spirit world so she can meet the king once

"My old friend lady heartfillia smile for me" said the king.

"Sorry your majesty but I didn't come here for smiles and cookies I have a request:

"A request it's pretty rare especially a request from you" the spirit king said in a booming voice.

"I never had a reason but now I do I want you to give Virgo her magic back" said Lucy locking eyes with the spirit king.

"I"m sorry but I cannot do that only those who've been blessed by the light of the celestial realm can use it's magic" the king said in a booming voice

"Why not?...No I'm sorry that's not the proper question...Why can't Celestial Spirits find love with humans why was Virgo kicked out in the first place for something her heart did?" Lucy shouted at the king.

"I have to need to explain things to you just go" said the Spirit king.

"No I have every right to know why my friend can't be happy" said Lucy.

"Do you know what would happen should those two ever decide on child?" the king asked in a calm voice.

"Nothing they'll have someone to share their love with them" said Lucy.

"Don't be naive! a Celestial Spirit will disappear if they spend to much time in the human realm and then the child would be born without a mother"

"No that won't happen I won't let Virgo disappear" Lucy said determination in her voice.

"Lucy I know how much you care for your Spirits which is why if I could I'd help you I'd grant your wish but as king I cannot play favorites and there fore I cannot grant Virgo her power back".

"Lets go Loke we won't get anything here" said Lucy with a sad look on her face.

"Please be careful Virgo" Loke said has he looked towards the sky.

Back with Natsu and the gang.

"This is the last door" Bora said has he turned the knob.

"Art Make Rocket!" came a shout.

Suddenly a cluster of rockets flew towards the group everyone dodge! shouted Bora as he rolled out the way.

"Fire Ball!" Natsu shouted tossing a ball of fire that sent the rockets flying towards it instead of them.

"Art Make Bull!" shouted Nora.

"A Massive Red Bull suddenly appeared and charged at them.

"Bora take Virgo and get her the antidote let me handle this!" shouted Natsu has he caught the bulls horns

"What are you waiting for go!" Natsu shouted has he shoulder tossed the bull.

"You have to be the one to save her you have to be the one she see's when she wakes up let me handle this you just go!" shouted Bora

"But?" No but's just go!" shouted Bora.

"Natsu scooped Virgo up and ran towards the back of the room to find something to heal his lover.

"Didn't I tell you that only I know the cure" said Nora

"Take this!" Bora shouted jumping towards her fist cocked back.

"Art Make Shield!" shouted Nora a hard as steel shield appeared out of nowhere and blocked his punch

"What sort of magic is that?" asked Natsu.

"It's maker magic Art Make unlike elemental maker mages my magic isn't limited by a certain element or having some things you just can't build the only limit is one's own imagination so long has you can picture it you can summon it that is the beauty of Art Make magic" Nora explained.

"I see so that's how you'll make the cure with your magic?" Natsu asked in a calm voice.

"Yes that is how" said Nora.

"Bora I'll stay here keep her busy you go find the captive girls" said Natsu.

"Alright just be careful her powers pretty haxed" said Bora has he slipped outside.


	7. Sticky Situation

"Natsu...Please...be careful..." Virgo said in a tired voice.

"Don't talk Virgo just save your energy please don't push yourself" said Natsu.

"O-Okay," Virgo said with a smile as she sat against the wall unable to move.

"Yo-ho! Are we gonna fight or what?" Nora asked getting impaitent.

"Fire Dragons Roar!" Natsu shouted sending a powerful roar attack.

"Art Make Water Hose!" shouted Nora as a water hose appeared in her hand spraying out water to cancel out the flames.

"Art Make is the ulitmate magic! your puny flames won't even leave cinders on my art!" shouted Nora.

"Fire Dragons Iron fist!" Natsu shouted running towards her trying to deliver a blow.

Nora managed to dodge the attack and tried retailiated with a punch to the face that did absolutely nothing

"Don't say a word! my skill is in the arts! not fighting!" shouted Nora with an embarresed look on her face.

"Then let me show you how to throw a punch!" Natsu shouted.

"Art Make Wall!" Nora shouted

Sounds echoed throughout the building as Natsu's fist collided with the steel wall that suddenly apppeared in front of him.

"Art Make Sinkhole!" Nora shouted.

Natsu Jumped up right on time as a sink hole opened up beneath his feet

"Art Make Missiles!" Nora shouted Firing a stream of missles at Natsu.

"AHAHAHAHAH! Now your dead!" shouted Nora with a smile on her face jumping for joy at her victory.

Her celebration was cut short when the flames suddenly got smaller and smaller she backed up shocked about what was happening around her.

"What are you!" Nora screamed as she saw the outline of the mage looking like something less than human.

"You could've hurt my Virgo with that attack," Natsu said in a menacing tone.

"Art Make Hounds!" shouted Nora

Natsu Braced himself as black dobermans started to form and run towards him. "Fire Dragons Sword horn!" Natsu shouted head butting one of the dogs causing it too disappear but another dog bit him in the leg bringing him down to one knee as another grabbed his arm pulling him further down five dogs biting him in various places.

Nora smiled at this again thinking she had won but the dogs suddenly began to melt and drip like wet paint her smile vanished almost has quick as it came.

Natsu used this chance to close the distance between them and ran towards her

"Lighting Flame Dragon Mode!" shouted Natsu as flames and lighting surrouned his body.

"Lighting Flame Dragons Thundering Hammer!" Natsu screamed has he ran full speed attempting to knock her lights out but his fist stopped just inches short he looked down and saw that he was stuck in tar he suddenly fell to his knees as the tar wrapped around his wrist and pulled his arms backwards forcing him tothe ground

"Fire Dragons Roa- Before he could finish the spell the tar wrapped around his mouth effectively blocking the attack.

"I love the look on peoples faces when they realize they've been had. I bet you thought I actually had to say Art Make NO you fool! only amatures still have to say an incantations to use their magic"

Natsu struggled to get out of the sticky tar but found he couldn't break free with brute strength.

Natsu lit a small flame in the palm of his hand and was about to burn the tar away than eat the flames.

"I wouldn't due that if I were you not unless you want your girl friend to burn up," said Nora.

Natsu's eyes widened when he saw some tar wrapped around her arms and legs he knew that if he tried to burn the tar the flames will reach her before they melt through his restraints so he couldn't free himself

"This is the end but thanks for keeping me entertained," Nora said as a bubble formed around Natsu's head.

"Art Make Bubble" Nora whispered as he watched has he struggled for breath.

Virgo woke up at some point and watched as the man she loved was in trouble she had to think of something and fast she quickly looked around there had to be something she could due.  
"Please hang on Natsu I'll think of something," said Virgo...

 **Meanwhile with Bora.**

"Where can they be?" Bora said running around the maze

The sound of heavy footsteps echoed through the halls forcing Bora to come to a stop to see what who was coming.

"Bora I didn't expect you to be foolish enough to come back here after I took your eye last time," said a man wearing a black long coat with long white hair his hands held behind his back.

"I always was a stubborn bastard wasn't I? Lincoln" said Bora with a smile has the purple flames surrounded his body.

Faster than Bora could react Lincoln was on him and delivering a blow to his sternum and breaking three of his ribs.

"Flame Whip!" Bora shouted in attempt to wrap his purple flame around his opponent.

"Like that would work on me," Lincoln said has he kept side stepping the whip and moving closer to Bora.

"Take this you traitor!" Lincoln screamed head butting Bora in the nose making him to tumble to the ground.

Bora held his nose has it bleed out and struggled to get to his feet

"You a coward a weakling who runs off when things get hard! who gives up after just one defeat!" shouted Lincoln lefting Bora up by his shirt

"And your just a fool who can't accept change!" shouted Bora.

A Vein appeared on Lincolns head as he slammed Bora onto the ground making him cough up blood.

"Change?" Lincoln whispered. "Change!" he said again this time shouting it.

"What change is their in leaving the crew who looked up to you!, what change is their in leaving your younger sister to fend for herself in a den of lions!" shouted Lincoln.

"Why didn't you take Nora with you when you left!" shouted Lincoln as he slammed Bora into a wall.

Bora's breathing began to become erratic struggling to get the words out barely able to move his body has he bleed profusely on the inside.

"You've been trying to stand againts us you've been trying to stop us but you forgot that it was you who bought us all together! we looked up to you as a leader" said Lincoln

"Won't you forgive me and stop this help me stop Nora! she's taking things to far!" Bora said.

"She's doing this for you!" shouted Lincoln.

"What are you talking about?" Bora asked

"You might've forgotten but we didn't we didn't forget the humilation we suffered at the hands of Natsu Dragneel! we wanted to get stronger we wanted to help you with your plans we wanted to help you get revenge but instead of sticking around and leading us you ran off"

"The hell does that have to due with this!" Bora shouted right before coughing up blood

"ever since that they Nora has always said what would Bora do, how will Bora handle this?" Lincoln said has her kneeled next to Bora and put his hand over his heart

"She found your journal the one with your plans and your dreams she wants to make all of them come true but none more than operation more ladies!" shouted Lincoln.

" I'm guessing your gonna kill me now," said Bora

"You know your subordinants so well" said Lincoln about to hit Bora so hard that it causes his heart to burst open.

"My only regret is that I'll have to see Nora cry again said Lincoln.

"Bora smiled accepting his death he knew even if Lincoln let him go the others may not be so keen and with his injuries he'd never beat them"

 **To Be continued...**

 **Uh oh is this the end? Tune in next time to find out...**


	8. Death of Bora

"Hey How long would you say he as until he becomes a floating corpse?" Nora asked Virgo with a smile.

"I won't let that happen," said Virgo trying to rise to her feet but the tar around her ankles held her down.

"Oh Puh-lease what are you gonna do you have no power," said Nora

"Your right I'm completely useless I was just a nuisance who got in the way but even so I won't give up without a fight"

"You can't do a thing you can't destroy my tar hell you can barely even move," said Nora.

"I won't let him die!" shouted Virgo as she used all her strength to stand.

"You're just spreading the poison you'll die," said Nora.

"I don't care I'll gladly die if it means saving him" Virgo said grabbing the wall to steady herself.

Natsu began to black out his breath almost completely gone

"You see your magic as one major weakness," said Virgo.

"Yeah and what's that?" asked Nora with a hearty laugh.

"Art can be washed away!" Virgo shouted using all her strength to break a pipe.

"Crap! Nora shouted has water came rushing out of the pipe washing away the art and freeing Natsu.

The water reached up to their waist and left her soaked.

"Art Make!... Art Make!...Art Make!" Nora kept repeating those words even though she didn't need to she just kept shouting those words.

"You were over confident in your abilities you claim to love art but even master pieces can be washed away your too wet to use your magic," said Virgo.

"You're the best Virgo," said Natsu has he got up and slammed his fist into Nora's cheek sending her flying to the ground.

"Now tell me where are they!" shouted Natsu.

"They aren't here we knew you'd be able to sniff them out so I had them moved before you arrived" said Nora with a smile.

"Damn we were too late" said Natsu.

"Natsu look out!" shouted Virgo jumping in front of him as an arrow hit her in the stomach.

"VIRGO!" Natsu screamed looking down the hall seeing five figures coming towards them.

it was dark so he couldn't see their faces only their outlines the only thing he knew about them is that they were strong

Natsu knew he couldn't fight them all especially with Virgo here and injured.

"One of the figures suddenly merged with the wall before coming out of Nora's shadow and picking her up.

"Wait a moment Leela I have to keep my promise I should be dry enough now" said Nora.

Leela said no words and allowed Nora to do what she promised.

"Art Make Antidote" Nora said.

"I'm a woman who keeps her promise but when we meet again I'll hit you with all my forces" said Nora giving Natsu the antidote.

"I'll stop you and your plans" said Natsu.

"Come on Virgo lets go" said Natsu lifting her up

Leela grabbed his hand and handed him a piece of paper.

"That's the way out it would be boring if my greatest rival got lost here" said Nora

The building suddenly shook with like it was hit by a bomb.

Nora's eyes suddenly teared up realizing what had happened Bora and Lincoln fought and Lincoln had won

"Rest in piece brother" said Nora before being carried away.

Natsu followed the map carrying Virgo in his arms he kept running and running until he steps in some liquid he looked down and his face went white what he stepped in was a puddle of blood and the source was Bora who's chest was caved in and the ground around him was cracked beyond repair.

Natsu walked over to him and one quick glance he realized that he was dead Natsu wanted so bad to go and hurt the mage who did this but Virgo was still endanger because of the arrow he had to get her out and to a doctor but he promised the person who did this would pay he'd find out who it was and what happened.

* * *

 **Few Minutes earlier...**

Lincoln was just about to finish off Bora about to use his technique.

"Tell me, Lincoln, what was the first thing I told all of you when I started this little band?" Bora asked.

Lincoln stopped his attack short about to answer when he was suddenly hit butted in the face making him stumble backwards.

"Never Hesitate!" shouted Bora has he struggled to his feet using his flames as a crutch to keep himself standing.

"Purple Flame Fist" Bora said throwing a giant purple fist down the hall towards Lincoln

"GAH!" Lincoln screamed as he held is arms in a x-formation in front of his face.

The Purple Fist pushed him back he winced in pain has he felt the bones in his arm begin to break

Lincoln slammed into the wall his face grimaced in pain and blood shot from his mouth.

The Fist kept coming pushing him back further and further until he broke through the wall.

When he dispelled the attack Bora thought he had finished off the mage but when he heard the sound of heavy steps coming from the direction that he pushed him towards he knew that it wasn't over.

Lincoln came back into Bora's line of sight a look of pure rage on his face his clothes ripped up showing his well-trained body.

"Purple Fla- GAH!" Bora Coughed out as he was punched in the gut faster than he could cast the spell.

Bora swung a sloppy swing at Lincoln only to have his punch blocked and a knee meets his chin.

Bora fell backward falling onto the floor with a thud.

"Time to die" Lincoln said about to stomp Bora's head in.

But Bora rolled out the way at the last second

Lincolns stomp broke the ground apart leaving a spiral cracked pattern

"Damn that would've killed me" said Bora rising to his feet once more.

"That's the idea" said Lincoln.

Bora struggled to catch his breath his lungs were bruised his ribs broken he could just barely feel his arms and legs and his mouth was filling with blood constantly

"I didn't come here expecting to come out unscathed, but I also didn't come here to just lose" Bora said with a small smile has he filled his hands with a purple ball shaped light that kept expanding.

"Now , now we can't have that" said Lincoln grasping the purple ball and holding it in his hand.

"Your willing to lose your hand?" Bora asked.

"Well of course it'd be much better than losing my life however neither will happen" said Lincoln.

The light got brighter and bigger until it exploded but it wasn't the grand explosion that Bora expected.

The explosion instead was more like a small firecracker exploding in there hands with a small pop of fire and then a billow of smoke through his finger tips.

Bora's eyes widened that was the last trick he had up his sleeve this was it.

"Strong Palm!" shouted Lincoln palm striking Bora in the esophagus

Bora held his throat as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

Bora suddenly saw the roof and knew he had been swept-kicked.

"GAH!" Bora screamed as Lincoln suddenly slammed a fist into his gut.

Bora slammed into the ground causing it to crack even further than what it was

"SHOCK SYSTEM!" shouted Lincoln sending a burst of electricity through Bora's body.

Blood leaked from Bora's eyes, nose and ears he felt his heart come to a slow beat.

"I'm sorry...Was all he said before he closed his eyes to never open them again"

"You've always been a weak boss" said Lincoln stepping past him

* * *

 **Back to Natsu and Virgo...**

"Don't close your eyes Virgo! you gotta stay awoke" said Natsu as he made it out the factory

"I'm sorry I was so useless" said Virgo before her face twisted in pain.

"Don't be a fool if you weren't there I would've died" said Natsu cradling her head and grabbing the arrow.

"Bite down on my arm" said Natsu

"MMMMMMM!" Virgo shouted as the arrow was extracted.

Blood started to slowly flow out the wound.

"How am I going to stop the bleeding?" Natsu asked aloud as he held his hand over the wound.

"Please let me take care of that" said a young woman wearing a priestess uniform with mint green hair and eyes as a green light glowed in her hand.

"Who are you?" Natsu asked...

"Right now I'm the only hope you have" she said placing her hand over Virgo's wound.

The wound slowly started to close up until it disappeared like it was never there.

"You have amazing healing magic" said Natsu.

"Don't praise me I am your enemy" said the green-haired girl

"If you are the enemy why help us?" Natsu asked.

"Nora ordered it" the girl said before stepping back and walking away.

"Wait! what's your name?" Natsu asked.

"It's Ophelia" She said leaving almost has quickly as she came

* * *

Three days later...

"What were you thinking!" shouted a girl with dark brown hair and green eyes wearing a bright red cloak over light armor and a pair of brown shorts with bright red thigh high boots and fingerless gloves.

"He was a traitor and a coward he deserved to die" Lincoln said in a cold tone

"He was the leaders older brother! he was the one who bought all of us misfits together!" shouted the girl as she summoned a bow n arrow into her hand.

"Celesia you know you can't beat me so just put that thing away" said Lincoln

"Enough!" out of the both of you!" shouted a gray-haired man with tired looking eyes wearing white robes.

"Old man Eeeko?" Celesia and Lincoln said at the same time turning towards him

"You too are arguing back and forth about what should and shouldn't be done meanwhile the young mistress is in grieving he may have been a traitor but he was still the only family she had left!" Eeeko said.

"Fairy...Tail...Willl...Retailiate..." said a girl dressed in a black gi with short silver hair a red scarf around her neck covering her mouth.

"Leela is right we must be prepared" said Eeeko.

"Excuse me guys I gotta go" said Nora as she walked towards the door.

"Wait were are you going mistress?" Lincoln asked grabbing her hand.

"I'm going to give my brother a proper burial" said Nora snatching her hand away and walking out the door.

"Dude I think she's pissed at you" said a young man with blonde hair and green eyes wearing a Red vest over white bandages wrapped around his chest and a pair of black pants as well has black boots.

"I did what I did ready to accept the consequences" said Lincoln.

"Wow dude your ice cold" said the man with blonde hair.

"Michale go with her she shouldn't be alone right now" said Eeeko.

"Alright Old man Eeeko" said Michale running out the door and towards Nora...

"Ophelia why did you heal that girl?" Lincoln asked the mint green haired woman who seemed to be around twenty-four maybe twenty-five.

"The Mistress ordered me too after Celesia shot her with an arrow" said Ophelia.

"Wait did you get my arrow back after you healed her?" Celesia asked.

"Sorry but the one named Natsu broke it" said Ophelia.

"Wait! when I find him I'm going to give him a stern talking! too does he know how much an arrow cost?" Celesia said clenching her fist.

"But...don't...you...summon them...with magic?" Leela asked.

"That's beside the point you don't just go around breaking peoples stuff" said Celesia with a pout.

 **Hour later...**

"What are still doing in town shouldn't you be making sure your girlfriend is alright?" Nora said as she stood next to Natsu in front of a gravestone

"She's fine thanks to you" said Natsu.

"I didn't do anything I just didn't want a rival to die like that" said Nora.

"Fairy Tail will stop you and your plans" said Natsu.

"Sorry but you won't, and don't worry about Bosco we're pulling out of there" said Nora.

"Will you return the captives and supplies you stole?" Natsu asked.

"Well the supplies are already on a boat on route to another country ready to sell for millions of gold as for the captives their be sold in an auction," said Nora.

"Were!" shouted Natsu.

"Figure it out yourself," said Nora before walking off.

"Hey Nora want me to take him out?" Michale asked when Nora came up to him

"No today is a ceasefire when we return to base prepare to leave Bosco and get ready for a fight" said Nora.

"Yes! Mistress" Michale said.

After visiting Bora's grave Natsu returned to the hotel he left Virgo to get some rest

"Natsu is that you?" Virgo asked slowly sitting up in the bed her stomach wrapped in bandages.

"Yeah it's me lets head home," said Natsu.

"Wait not now let's just lay here for a bit longer" said Virgo as she placed her hand on his cheek.

"You saved me down there thank you" said Natsu as he stroked her hair.

"You saved me too" said Virgo.

The two of them looked into each other's eyes before sharing a deep kiss

 **To be continued..**.


End file.
